Guild of Super Evil
The Guild of Super Evil (or G.O.S.E. for short) is a legion of villains that serves Emperor Vakudos, and later Princess Lotora, and later Zorndrek, and then finaly Carmen. The Guild appears in Hottie 3: The Best Fan Fic in the World. Leaders * Carmen St. Cloud: The leader of G.O.S.E. * Hydronian General: 2nd-in-command of G.O.S.E. Major Members * Nightmare King (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) * Mighty One-Eye (The Thief and the Cobbler) * Earl de Darkwood (Interstella 5555) * Gideon Graves (Scott Pilgrim) * Baron Vain (The Modifyers) * Malware (Ben 10: Omniverse) * Toralei Stripe (Monster High) * Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sal Left Thumb (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Bowser * Ghetsis * Warlock (Regular Show) * Doc Hopper (The Muppet Movie) * Mitch (Phineas and Ferb) * Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Toddy the Wizard (Gundarr) * Skales (Lego Ninjago) * Lifty and Shifty (Happy Tree Friends) * Thanos (The Avengers) * Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) * The Joker (The Dark Knight Saga) * Mok Swagger (Rock & Rule) * Space Shocker (Super Hero Taisen Z) * Black Cross Army (Himitsu Sentai Goranger) * The Body of Evil (The Fairly OddParents) * Lil Gideon (Gravity Falls) * Brittany and Whittany Biskit (Littlest Pet Shop) * Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne) * The Lich (Adventure Time) * General Specific (Sheep in the Big City) * Gart (Robot and Monster) * Toola Twins (Bratzillaz) * Random Punch (Turbo Fantasy) * Dese Guys (Baman Piderman) * Acme Corporation (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) * Phantom Blot (Disney) * Mechakara (Atop the 4th Wall) * Pig King (Angry Birds) * Endless Mike (The Adventures of Pete & Pete) * Waffle Woman (Powdered Toast Man) * Boogieman (Gorillaz) * Jacqueline Natla (Tomb Raider) * Carmen Sandiego (Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego) * Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Nemesister (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Principal Madman (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?) * Ms. Endive (Chowder) * Nergal (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Peppermint Larry (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Megawatt (Robotomy) * Dr. Stinky Head (Axe Cop) * Borg Queen (Star Trek) * Troy Royal (Out There) * Trigon (Teen Titans Go!) * Queen Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid) * Many-Faced High Priest Chaos (Kyoryuger) * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Megabyte (ReBoot) * Donald McBonald (Dr. McNinja) * Dick Lecter (Pootie Tang) * Noodman (Sanjay and Craig) * The Trix (Winx Club) * Dark Lord Khan Digifer (Denkou Chojin Gridman) * Doctor Doom (Fantastic Four) * Stiletto (Grojband) * Don Thousand (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL) * Betrayus (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Dr. Eggman (Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog) * Green Goblin (Spider-Man) * Sauron (The Lord of the Rings) * Walter White (Breaking Bad) * The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Chaos (Sailor Moon) * Aku (Samurai Jack) * League of Evil (Jimmy Neutron) * Johnny Stopping Evil Force Five (Johnny Test) * Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) * Jordan Buttsquat (Camp Lakebottom) * Stiletta Jones (Dick Tracy) * Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Dr. Necros (Aaron Stone) * Dr. Wily (Mega Man) * Prince Hans (Frozen) * President Snow (The Hunger Games) * The First Evil (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * The Volturi (Twilight) * Feline Emperor (Blade of Toshubi) * Matt Pinfield (Supetastic 6) * Devil Gundam (Mobile Fighter G Gundam) * Shadow (Astro Boy 2003) * Glowface (The X's) * Pokey Minch (Earthbound) Other members * Dr. Insano: Villain from The Spoony Experiment and the Evil Genius of Empress Carmen' Five Man Band * Judas Blythe: The Dark Chick of Carmen's Five Man Band * Captain Dusk: The Brute of Carmen's Five Man Band. * Lucy: Character from Robot and Monster & the Sixth Ranger of Carmen's Five Bad Band Imperial Army * Trashtors * Hydronians * Koopa Troop * Dai-Shocker Combatmen * Destron Combatmen * Dogma Fighters * Chaps * Team Plasma Grunts * Bibi Soldiers * Zobils * Ugatz * Chitauri * Changelings * Imperial Stormtroopers * Joker Thugs * Cy-Bugs * Secret Military Organization * V.I.L.E. bots * Zorima * Dark Egg Legion * Badnik Horde * Battle Bird Armada * Orcs * Trolls * Bagra Army remnants * Beetle Destroyer Drones * Watchdogs * Pigmask Army * Horrors * Egg Pawns * Motobugs * Egg Gunners * Egg Fighters * Card Guards * Horrors * Sniper Joes * Metools * Pinbots * Devil Army * Bad Green Piggies * Etc. Category:Organizations Category:Villainous Teams Category:Antagonists Category:Empires